Greet-and-Meet in the Void
by TheReaper51303
Summary: What happens to Monika after the player deletes her? More importantly, who does she meet? First ever published fanfic, rated T for language, mentions of death, suicide, and torture.


**Greet-and-Meet in the Void**

 **Hey guys, I'm TheReaper51303, and this is my first (and hopefully not last) fanfic. I've been reading a lot of DDLC fanfics, and I thought, what happens after Monika deletes herself… and who might she meet? Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please, don't hate to hard, this is my first fanfic after all!**

… **.**

She stared at the empty void that surrounded her. This was here fate? She had given up so much, abandoning all her morals, making her friends kill themselves, destroying the **entire universe** of the game so she could finally have MC all the herself; only to be deleted from the game, left alone, and forgotten.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

Great. She was officially hearing voices. Still, the voice wasn't wrong; being left behind **did** hurt.

"You know, it isn't nice to ignore your host, especially without introducing yourself. Haven't you been taught anything, human? Turn around, and shake my hand."

She really was crazy, wasn't she. Oh well, if the voices in her head wanted her do do something, there was no real reason in ignoring it, was there?

She slowly turned around… and gasped.

Standing behind her was a tall man, about eight feet tall. He wore a long, black cloak that seemed to melt into the surrounding void. He hid his face within a hood, and had one hand extended, the other hanging by his side. Both were covered in what seemed to be a white glove.

"Well? I'm waiting."

She shuddered. She hadn't realized it, but the voice- or rather, **his** voice- had a strange warble to it, making his words sound… **dripping**.

"H-hello s-s-sir" she stuttered. She extended her own hand. "M-my name is M-monika. W-who might y-y-you be?"

The man chuckled, and grasped her hand in a firm handshake. His hand, it felt…. **boney**.

"Me? I have been known by many names, almost all of them completely forgotten. You, however…" he reached his free hand up to his hood.

"You may call me… Gaster." He pulled his hood down, and she nearly screamed.

 **Gaster** **was not human.** His face wasn't even a face, but instead, a skull, with no eyes, no lips, no nose, and two scars, one running up from his right eye, the other down from his face. The only indication of having a mouth was a thin line where his mouth should have been.

"W-what are you" she asked fearfully. She had not been this afraid since she realized her reality, her life, wasn't real.

Gaster looked amused.

"I am a skeleton, as you can no doubt tell" he said slowly, as if talking to a small child. "I was once the Royal Scientist, working under King Asgore Dreemurr on was to break the barrier. Unfortunately, I fell into one of my creation, the CORE, and was sent here, to this void."

"Royal Scientist? King? The CORE? What are you talking about?"

"Ah yes, I forget that you are a new arrival. To put it simply, I am from another world, filled with people, with **monsters** , like myself. It is also, just like your world, a false simulation created, influenced, and maintained by code."

"In simpler terms, it is nothing more than just a game."

Monika froze. His world was a game to? She had thought hers was the only one!

Gaster looked away, his expression turning to one of sadness and loneliness… somehow.

"When I entered this void, I was suddenly made self-aware. I was hit with the knowledge that everything I loved, everything I cared about, isn't, wasn't real. You can't possibly understand how that feels."

He then turned back to her, his expression turning contemplated.

"Then again, perhaps you know this better than I thought."

He began to stare at her, his eye sockets seeming to drill their way into her soul. She began to fidget under his gaze. After what felt like an eternity, he spoke.

"Enough about me. If I may be so bold in asking, do you know how you ended up here. I'm curious."

Monika froze again. She wasn't sure why, but deep down inside herself, almost like an instinct, she knew that Gaster **could not know** about what she had done. She opened her mouth-

Only to be interrupted by another person appearing in the void.

He was a little boy, about nine or ten years of age. He was blonde, and wore a yellow and red striped shirt, blue shorts, and red and yellow shoes. His eyes were only black dots.

Gaster did not seem surprised by this knew arrival; in fact, he looked pleased.

"Lucas, how wonderful for you to join us. Tell me, how many times does this make? Four?"

The boy, Lucas, chuckled.

"Try five, G. You know our 'esteemed overlord'" he said while putting up air quotes "enjoys old games as much as the newer ones, but really? Playing my game five times on some obscure website, making me destroy my own world again and again? That's messed up."

His eyes flickered over to her, and his eyebrows raised in interest.

"Well, well, well G. If I knew we were having company, I would've bought snacks. Who's she?"

Monika flinched, the line about bringing snacks reminding her of Natsuki. Gaster chuckled.

"Lucas, my dear old friend, this is Monika. She arrived here a few minutes before you. Monika, this is Lucas."

Monika nervously waved.

"Actually, just before you came here, she was getting ready to tell me how you get here?"

Monika fidgeted. She **really** didn't want to tell them, **either of them** , but she also couldn't **not** answer them, so… "I got deleted."

"Deleted?" Monika could practically feel Gaster roll the word on his tongue.

 _'Does he even have a tongue?'_ She thought to herself.

"Tell me then, how is it that you got deleted, as you say?"

Lucas narrowed his eyes. "Wait just one second. I recognize that face; it's the same face I see every time I look into a mirror anymore."

"As your son would say G, that expression? That's the expression of someone who caused the destruction of their own world."

Gasters' eyes darkened, and he began to look at Monika with barely contained anger.

"Is that true? I suggest you think about your answer, Miss Monika, because I really don't like liars."

This time, instead of freezing, Monika grew angry. _'How dare they!'_ She thought. _'They don't know me, my life.'_

"I told you the truth" she angrily exclaimed. "My character file was deleted!"

Gaster contemplated her words, wordlessly tapping his bony finger to his chin. He soon came to a sudden realization.

"So you were deleted, that explains how you got here. The important question now is why? Why were you deleted from your own game?"

"You know G, we could always just check the Archive to test if what she says is accurate… as well as uncover anything she wants to stay buried" Lucas quipped. Gaster slammed the palm of his hand to his forehead (coincidentally causing Monika to realize that Gasters' hand had a hole were the palm was, making her wonder if the other hand was the same).

"Yes, the Archives, how could I have forgotten about them!?"

In front of Gaster, an interface appeared. It was transparent, and contained a great diversity of symbols, none of which Monika recognized.

"You see Monika, one of the greatest features of the void is its ability to allow certain individuals to access the worlds around us, and more specifically, their files."

.Monika

Searching...

Found!

A File appeared on the interface. Gaster opened it and read a little.

"Hmmm… lets see. Monika No Last Name Given. Age-18, Height-5'10, Eye Color-Jade Green; ah, here it is! Game Originated From-Doki Doki Literature Club. Now, we just have to find all the files from that game."

.DokiDokiLiteratureClub.

Searching…

Lucas began to laugh quietly. Monika gave him a questioning look.

"Sorry, its just that normally, the most we use this for is to find extra lore hidden from players, the people you call the 'man behind the screen', or watch our player as he controls other games. It's a little entertaining, especially when he plays horror games, but this is much more interesting."

Found!

"There we go" Gaster whispered softly. "Let us see just what you have been trying so hard to hid from us."

.All

Playing…

They stood there and watched all that Monika had done.

Seeing her tamper with her clubmates Character Files, upping their negative traits and lowering their positive ones...

Seeing her make Sayori's depression worse…

Sayori's suicide…

The reset…

Seeing Natsuki and Yuri progressively get worse as the game glitches from all the changes to its code…

The hallucination of Natsuki breaking her own neck…

Watching as Yuri repeatedly stabbed herself as her obsession fueled insanity caused her to snap…

Monika deleting the Character Files for Natsuki and Yuri…

Seeing Monika in the classroom she had created, attempting to profess her love to MC and have him all to herself…

Finally, ending with watching Monik get deleted from her own game.

File Replay Complete!

Monika looked at her two companions. Lucas's face was filled with anger, disgust, and hatred at what Monika had done.

Gaster, on the other hand, had a blank expression, completely unreadable.

Lucas spoke first.

"You… you complete and utter bitch! No wonder you were deleted from your own game, look what you've done! You caused two people, both of which your friends, to kill themselves, then deleted everyone but you and he, and for what? Because you **loved him**? Because you were selfish, and wanted him all to yourself? Because you wanted some **perfect, happy ending**?"

"Yes!" she cried out, all of her feelings, her hurt, her fear, her anger, pouring into her words. "The way the game was programmed, I couldn't have a happy ending, so I made my own happy ending, and for what. **Nothing**!"

"Well let me tell you something princess, not everyone gets to have a happy ending! Get over it!"

Gaster, finally responding, moved and spoke in a placating manner.

"Now now, Lucas, I understand your reason for being upset, but she had about as much choice in the matter as you did."

"G! How can you stand there and defend her when she **destroyed her own universe and everyone in it**! If I remember correctly, you tried to disassemble Charas' molecules for the exact same reason!"

"This is true. However, I stopped my attempt when I realize that their actions were due to a combination of their coding and the players' actions. They were not at fault."

"Besides, I very much doubt that any punishment we dole out would compare much to what will happen next."

Lucas looked confused, while Monika felt a stab of fear at the sinister smile that Gaster chose to wear.

"You see, I found a couple of files, and thought, you know something? I think I will restore them here in the void. Take a look."

.Sayori.

.Yuri

.Natsuki

Restoring…

Restored!

' _Oh, shi-'_ "Monika? Is that you?"

Monika slowly turned around. Standing behind her were three girls.

All three were pretty different. One was short, the next about medium height, and the last was tall. One had pink hair with bows in them as well as pink eyes, the next had strawberry blonde hair with blue eyes, and the last had long purple hair with violet eyes.

All three had one thing in common; well, besides their uniforms.

They all looked mad as hell.

Monika spoke as calmly as she could.

"Hey, guys, how have you bee-" only to be cut off as her head was **whipped** to the side by a hard smack. She felt her face get grabbed, and she found herself staring deep into the furious gaze of Sayori.

"That, Monika, was for causing my depression to get as bad as it did. I don't deny I was already depressed, but your actions made it so much worse."

Sayori slapped Monika again.

"That was for making me kill myself after MC told me that he loved me."

"That's right Monika" Natsuki shouted. "We know everything you've done, and we're gonna make sure you pay for it!"

"Don't worry about it Monika" Yuri spoke quietly, displaying and odd amount of confidence for her person.

' _I blame you for that, Gaster'_ Monika thought in despair, watching Yuri pull out a knife from… somewhere?

"We're going to be here for quite some time, so get comfortable."

" **We're going to have a lot of fun** "

….

Gaster and Lucas looked on as Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri began systematically torturing Monika.

"Young Miss Yuri sure seem to know her way around a knife. She is quite skilled" Gaster mused.

Lucas nodded his head. "Yes, and thanks to Natsuki, we now know it's possible to lights someone on fire in the void."

They continued to stand their, listening to Monika's' screams, when Gaster materialized a tub of popcorn.

"Want some popcorn as we watch the show?"

"Oh yes, please and thank you."

They ate the popcorn as the girls began to choke out Monika with a rope. Lucas suddenly pulled out a video camera and began recording.

"May I ask what you are doing?"

"Recording this for Chara. They are going to be so upset that they missed out on watching someone being tortured to… well, not to death, since we can't die here, but torture nonetheless."

Gaster chuckled darkly.

"Yes, well, go ahead and do just that. I am going to update my logbook."

Gaster quietly opened the interface, opened his logbook, and began to type.

" **Logbook #47683268: Something interesting happened. A new person entered the void. Her name was Monika.** "

…

 **Holy crap, I finally wrote my first fanfic. It was small, but It was all mine. As I said earlier, please leave a review, tell me if you liked it, tell me what I can improve on, let me know, any help will go a long way. This is TheReaper51303, and I hope you enjoy. Bye!**


End file.
